halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Can you please make me a sysop/bureaucrat?--H*bad 01:57, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I will continue to work while you are away. I might tweak with the Main Page for a little bit. Well thanks again.--H*bad 03:18, 12 January 2007 (UTC) RE: I noticed that too. Very strange. Perhaps I should halt making pages, until that is fixed.--H*bad 03:23, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Logo Pic I will leave that up to you. Since you are the Top person at this wiki.--H*bad 02:00, 13 January 2007 (UTC) -___- Dude, I uploaded the picture of The Hesperus' Cannon and I can't figure out how to make it thumbnail size. 'Scuse for my Coding retardedness. I'm still newbish at page creation, as this will be my first one. Sincerely,CaptainAdamGraves 02:09, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *No, that's awesome. I'm going to add a bit more text. I have details like size and weapon range and other tidbits of information for anyone who would like to work this gun into their fiction. Thanks again. CaptainAdamGraves 02:14, 13 January 2007 (UTC) AAA! What's going on here? What am I supposed to be doing? What does it mean? Who am I? And why am I spazzing out?? Help appreciated. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet How? I don't get it, though. I'm not a genius-kid like you. How does it work? Oh, and give me something to do. I enjoy being a toady. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet *And perhaps, could I be an admin? Maybe? Let mer know. S-091 Thanks Damn I'm enjoying this site. Thanks again for the link. Hopefully we can get more people involved with this. Later CaptainAdamGraves 01:07, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Extravagent Denial Hey, thanks. I try, you know? CaptainAdamGraves 23:04, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Dates You know how we have characters, and fanon lists? I was thinking a timeline for Fanon events. Thanks bro. Later.CaptainAdamGraves 03:01, 23 January 2007 (UTC) If wishes were dimes I made my first article. Hank J Wimbleton (don't ask why I chose If wishes were dimes...the phlegm is getting to me) :--'Rot'Brandon 05:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Just finished with Bryan Hänkel. Perhaps soon I'll fix up Brandon Rebuga...I'm too lazy to create a past and history for him yet. :--'Rot'Brandon 05:57, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Purple The purple on visited links scares me. Perhaps you could set it so the links that are unvisited and visited are the same blue color. :--'Rot'Brandon 23:15, 24 January 2007 (UTC) You could always ask one of the admin at Halopedia...anything to make the evil purple go away. :--'Rot'Brandon 01:47, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Nope...stuff is still purple...*shudder* :--'Rot'Brandon 01:51, 25 January 2007 (UTC) This is your Cruiser on Steroids... Why danke schoen, mein gut herr. I made it myself. And, it isn't really THAT powerful, if you compare it to the Covenant craft... Cheap little buggers with plasma... Anyway, I have a fan-fic w/ it in action on the way. Good luck, dude. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:44, 29 January 2007 (UTC) SWFanon Have you been here before? Darth mavoc Title template That template isn't working very well.--''H*Bäd'' 14:08, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I fixed the background for you. To change the background from now on, all you have to do is use the actual image url. To get that, you have to click on the image on the image page. I hope that makes sense. Also, thanks for making the background, it looks awesome!--''H*Bäd'' 22:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Try refreshing your cache.--''H*Bäd'' 23:05, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Back to the title template thing, can I just change it to the headline one? Or at least until you fix the title template?--''H*Bäd'' 14:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) GAH!!! SCARY BACKGROUND!!! In other news, the blue text in the top right doesn't show up well against the black, and the white background of everything else contrasts it too much. I suggest you take the image and convert it to white. You might even be able to leave the text (though it'd be shaded to black...might want to just replace it). Just a suggestion :--'Rot'Brandon 07:26, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::I like black as well, and I agree that standing alone, the image is SciFi-ish, but it contrasts the white so heavily that it makes my eyes burn just a tad, and it makes the blue text that doesn't have a white background rather tough to read. :::--'Rot'Brandon 23:52, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, go ahead with what Rot is saying.--''H*Bäd'' 03:16, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ? Umm... I am ADD, so why don't you slowly explain what the background text says for me... ;) But really! What does it say??? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 00:23, 2 February 2007 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL!?? You blew up the universe???? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:20, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Link to Halopedia Try putting Halopedia in the sitenotice. Darth mavoc No problem. Darth mavoc Oh, good luck with the Humpday thing. Hope you win. Darth mavoc Maw Didn't get a chance to read it. Thus far, I'm just happy I'm not the only one rooming about here. Did you notice I added a new template we can all take advantage to. . I also updated the fanon list so that all noncharacter pages are in there. I'll add your newest pages, but remember next time to updated the fanon list. :--'Rot'Brandon 07:13, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey! Hey, i just found that you're an admin here, and i've been here for some time now Wow... --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 16:19, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Re:wowzerz Really? That's cool. Thanks. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:09, 12 March 2007 (UTC) I don't really know how yet, but I suppose my say is a tad more final. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) With me in Normal People, though I'm going to be jumping ahead when I join the Corps. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:17, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Still here on the Grand Cayman Islands. And it's Oorah, as Hoorah is Army. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:22, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Karen I actually used that name because it is the name of my dead sister. She was born to early and died several hours after birth. But I can think about it. I'll speak to you soon. Ares.117 17:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC) P.S. In my family their is my mum, my dad, my sister, my dead sister (Karen), Me, my dead brother (Chris), my cat (Jack), my sisters cat (Emily) and then my other two cats (Sam and Meg). I got most of my Spartan squad from that. But yes I can change it. She probably wouldn't like the idea of being in a war anyway. Ares.117 17:52, 15 March 2007 (UTC) A question for a nubie. Alright, I stumbled onto this site a couple of days ago, and I was wondering if I could put on a Spartan IV program? Just wondering. Spartan 501 01:23, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :As long as you put it in the future of Halo, but remember Halo 3 could contradict your writing.--H*bad 02:23, 16 March 2007 (UTC) its over by the time h2 starts.Spartan 501 03:16, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Forum not working? Can you fix the forum... it won't show the last person who edited one of the forum pages. Also, I would like to put it up to you to make the page really good looking... if you want to. Thanks, --H*bad 02:22, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Engagement of Charybdis IX Check it out, it's my latest battle. :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 04:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC) WTH? Images? Why can't i upload images anymore? The little link isn't there! How do i upload new images! How! That's like one of my best features! I have an entire hard drive full of cool pics! Why... 8( :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'Councilor 'Nodotee']] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 23:47, 20 March 2007 (UTC)